


Don't Know How To Leave You

by blaaajung



Series: Nothing At All [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Escort Service, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Pining, Pining Harry, Porn, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, escort!niall, frat!direction, fratboy!harry, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaaajung/pseuds/blaaajung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry's frat brothers get him an escort for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know How To Leave You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayleeJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/gifts).



The distance from the restaurant to the room is too far for Harry’s liking so he’s already gotten two good squeezes to Niall’s bum ( _definitely_ more than that) and a hasty hickey sucked onto the blond’s neck by the time they reach the door.

Harry tries his best not to fumble with the keys while he keeps a free hand wrapped around Niall’s waist, the escort leaning in to his body and mouthing at his neck like it’s the sweetest lollipop. Harry is just glad the hallway’s empty and void of any people because their breathing sounds so  _loud_. Harry finds himself being turned on just by hearing Niall fucking _breathe_ , christ.

 _Jesus_ , Harry thinks as he toes the door open and drags himself and Niall into the room. He barely hears the door click close behind him before his back hits the mattress.

Harry just manages to kick off his shoes before Niall gently pushes him flat on the bed and comes crawling on top of him, sleek and graceful like a cat after its prey. The look in Niall’s eyes is almost predatory as his face looms in closer to Harry’s.

Resting on his elbows, Harry leans up for a kiss, his eyes fluttering shut, only to feel fingers pressing against his lips. He shoots Niall a confused look before remembering the blond’s no-kissing rule. Not wanting to let that bother him (he’s going to fuck this boy either way so he isn’t going to complain), he decides to press his lips instead to the pale, smooth column of Niall’s neck that’s left exposed.

He sucks gently at first, his hands reaching to pull the blond’s body closer to his so he doesn’t have to strain his neck too much. Harry lets his hands grip loosely on Niall’s neck and shoulders, and he’s prompted to suck harder by the soft gasp that escapes Niall’s lips.

He was already half hard before getting into the room, and Niall’s body pressed to his only spurs on his arousal even more. Harry shifts Niall’s body a little so that their crotches are pressing on each other, never once parting from Niall’s neck, so he feels the vibrations of Niall’s groan right against his lips.

One of Harry’s hands leaves the blond’s neck and travels down Niall’s spine to reach for his bum, that lovely, round, perky bum that Harry has spent the whole evening thinking about. Giving it a firm squeeze, Harry detaches his lips lazily from Niall’s neck to admire his work and he sees that the spot where his mouth had been is now a deep, splotchy red. It rivals the blush that is beginning to creep down from the blond’s face and down his shirt and Harry can _not_  tear his eyes away.

“Happy?” comes Niall’s hoarse voice but it sounds distant and far-off and then he’s swatting Harry’s hands off him, pressing Harry down firmly into the mattress with his hands on the larger boy’s chest to keep him in place.

Slowly, Niall starts to roll his hips, dragging out each strategically placed contact of his crotch to Harry’s so that it’s positively agony. The pressure is all Harry can feel, the temperature of the room soaring, and he cannot contain a moan that escapes his lips, throwing his head back in pleasure, hands reaching desperately to grab onto Niall’s hips.

Niall continues to grind into Harry languidly, drawing out satisfying groans from the birthday boy, each thrust downwards heightened the pleasure yet prolonged the pain. His grip on the smaller boy’s hips tightens as he grinds up frantically against him, eliciting soft moans from his delicious lips. It’s infuriating how Niall won’t do any more that grind on Harry at such an excruciatingly slow pace. At this rate, Harry is sure he’s going to pass out from having a hard-on for too long.

“I think,” Harry eventually manages to say with a wet gasp. “I think we’re overdressed for this occasion.” Because there is no way in hell he’s going to _rub off_ on a perfectly fine hot boy on his damn birthday.

“Agreed,” Niall replies breathlessly, sliding back between Harry’s legs to peel his clothes off. He takes his time popping the buttons on his dress shirt, never once breaking off eye contact with Harry so that it turns into some filthy tease. By the third button, Harry gets impatient because his pants are significantly tighter than they were when he’d first walked into the room.

An animalistic growl rips at his throat as he lunges forward to quicken the process of stripping the other boy; nearly ripping off his buttons while at it. Harry pauses for a moment after the hindering shirt is finally off, silently admiring the pale skin and pretty, enticing nipples that are revealed. His hands move freely across the expanse of exposed skin, touching and feeling and just _revelling_ at the beauty in front of him.

His fingers trail over supple skin, brushing over the dusted-nipples that pebble at the faintest contact. His fingers have a mind of their own, pinching and tweaking at a bud, arousing sinful whimpers and moans from Niall. Leaning in, he nips tentatively at the sensitive nub, licking his tongue over it and finally taking it into his mouth where he begins to suck,  _hard_.

Niall’s hands fly to his hair, fingers gripping onto his curls and he moans loudly. He holds Harry’s face at his chest, pressing it into him, not relenting or allowing Harry to detach his lips from his nipple. He only releases Harry after a particularly hard bite on his abused nipple, yelping in surprise. He shoots a glare at Harry who only grins in return, his attention focused back on Niall’s bared body.

Hands are suddenly in Niall’s constricting jeans, buttons popping open and his zipper flying down. Experimentally, Harry rubs his hand over the outline of the blond’s dick through his boxers. Then, without warning, he grips tightly onto Niall’s length, using his fingers to tug the material over the weeping cock, causing a groan to erupt from deep within the blond’s throat

“Fuck,” Harry swears, drinking in how absolutely gorgeous Niall looks, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead, pale skin illuminating in the dimly lit room. “I want you so bad.”

“Then have me,” Niall gasps just when Harry starts pumping his hand up and down, the friction of his boxers blowing his mind.

The brunette doesn’t need any further prompting, diving in to rip the remaining pieces of clothes off of Niall, knocking him down on the bed in the process. Desperation courses through his veins as clothes go flying and nails scrape over bare skin. The smell of sex and sweat hang heavy in the air, the thrill or pure adrenaline and lust taking over. Harry _thrives_  for this feeling.

 _Hunger. Need. Want._ Three words repeating over and over in his mind. The burning urge to have all three of them satisfied rage through Harry’s body. Thoughts are clouded as Harry lunges forward to nip at the curve of Niall’s neck, the feral instinct of simply wanting and needing taking over.

“I wanna ride you,” he hears Niall whisper hoarsely into his ear. “Want you deep in me.”

“Then go for it,” Harry finds himself replying and he’s surprised at how _normal_ his voice sounds.

For a person of his stature, Niall has quite a lot of strength. Or at least he knows how to use it properly. Gripping onto Harry’s shoulders, he pushes the taller male off of him so that his back is hitting the springy mattress. He crawls on top of the taller male like a predator that’s found its prey, all feline-like and want written in his eyes.

“I think you’re overdressed for this occasion,” Niall says, teasing the male beneath him with the words he had used before. Straddling himself over Harry’s hips, the two are back to where they started. Except this time Niall is naked.

“Agreed,” Harry smirks. “What’cha gonna do about it?”

A sly smirk ghosts Niall’s lips as the blond leans in to kiss Harry’s collarbone, nimble fingers dancing over the brunette’s clothed chest and skilfully popping his buttons open. His tongue is soon on Harry’s toned chest, licking its way down, pressing kisses and biting here and there.

He pauses for a moment when his face reaches the tent of Harry’s pants, as if to savour the moment, before diving straight in to mouth open kisses to the bulge of arousal. A stifled moan escapes the brunette’s lips as his hands shoot forward to grab the blond’s head tightly and press his face closer to his crotch, fingers threading into his messy hair.

It appears the blond enjoyed having his hair pulled, for an appreciative moan, too, elicited from his lips.

“Can’t wait to get this in me,” he murmurs, deft fingers quick to unzip Harry’s pants and making a fast job at pulling out the larger boy’s cock. Not wasting another second, Niall envelops Harry’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling over the tip as he takes in as much dick as he can. His hands make up for what he can’t take in, firmly wrapping around the base and tugging in sync with his sucking, wrist twisting and flicking skilfully.

Harry knows he’s not going to last long. He knows it from the moment they stumbled into the room that this would be one hell of a gratifying birthday fuck. He knows and he wants it. He fists his hands in Niall’s hair, taking in how pliant the other boy goes before he pushed Niall’s head further down on his cock. The immense pleasure he feels around Niall’s constricting throat is indescribable; but he wants more.

Quickly, he turns Niall over and starts kneading at his ass, spreading the cheeks apart and squeezing them so they pink from his touch. The blond’s enticing entrance is glistening with sweat, and Harry can’t stop himself from darting out his tongue and licking flatly over it. Niall breathes out a long sigh that sounds like one he’s been holding in for years, so Harry does it again. He licks harshly, eliciting throaty moans with each rough stroke of his tongue and he can just feel Niall falling apart beneath him, going boneless with each flick, spine curving and thighs quivering deliciously. Harry’s has the boy exactly where he wants him and so, gently, he presses his thumb into Niall’s slickened entrance.

“Do you think I’m a fecking virgin? Get on with it,” Niall hisses out, a moan caught half-way down his throat as Harry thrusts two fingers straight in without any further warning.

He uses his fingers to hold Niall open while he licks his way in, sucking and biting and tongue doing wonders while Niall moans helplessly, body writhing with pleasure. Harry gets more fingers in, much to Niall’s apparently delight shown in the way he cants his hips up to meet with each of thrust of Harry’s long fingers. Soon, he has four fingers in, prodding and rubbing just the right places.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he announces, one hand leaving the warmth of Niall’s ass to reach for a condom.

“Do it, do it, do it,” Niall chants under his breath, too far gone to form coherent words. He whines at the loss when Harry’s other hand slips from his ass, hips rutting shamelessly into the mattress.

Harry can feel his orgasm building up as he slides the condom on and slicks himself up, watching greedily as Niall grips tightly onto the mattress as his hips kept moving on their own accord. Placing firm hands on Niall’s hips, Harry slowly guides himself in, relishing the velvety heat that greets him.

 “Move, move, move!” Niall whines, his hips pushing back on Harry’s cock almost immediately and the brunette tightens his grip on Niall’s hips, knowing that there’ll be bruises there the next day.

Harry pulls out and pushes back in almost as quickly, pistoning his hips wildly as he sets the pace. It’s dirty and rough, and Harry knows he won’t last, he knew it the moment he stepped into the room, the moment he set eyes on the blond. He reaches a hand to Niall’s cock, groping wildly until he gets a firm grip and starts pumping along to the rhythm of his hips.

Niall is falling apart beneath him, moans spilling out of his open mouth. His arms can no longer support himself, and Harry’s hands on his hips are the only thing keeping him from plastering himself to the mattress. His hands are gripping at the sheets, knuckles whitening, silent moans streaming out and Harry is leaning in behind him now, pressing his slick body flush to Niall’s back.

“Do you want more,” he whispers filthily into Niall’s ear, licking a sheen of sweat off the blond’s ear as he drops the pace to something languid, slow rolling of hips, dragging out the passion. “I’ll give you more, all you have to do is ask.”

“M-more..” Niall stutters out. “P-please..”

Harry nearly comes at how needy Niall sounded, and so he does the only thing he can do, thrust harder. Each thrust sloppier that the previous, shallower and quicker. He knew he was close, but he doesn’t want to come, not yet. His hand slide under Niall’s body again, gripping his cock and pumping him desperately.

“I can’t,” Niall moans, fingers scrambling in the sheets. “I’m gonna come!”

“Then come for me,” Harry barely gets out, mouth clamping on Niall’s shoulder to stop himself from shouting as Niall climaxes, insides contracting spasmically, squeezing Harry’s cock in the best ways possible. Harry can’t hold back any longer and he comes, hips stuttering as he fuckes his climax out.

They lie there for a while, Harry slumped over Niall, taking in the post-coital bliss. Before long the musk of sex and sweat caught up and Niall gingerly pushed Harry off him.

“It’s almost five,” is all he says as he heads towards the bathroom.

“Stay,” Harry says when Niall gets back but the blond is fully dressed and he doesn’t turn back to look at Harry when he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> So terribly sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kaylee and Chris.


End file.
